Alysa's Experience 1: Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal
by White Moon Falcon Ninja
Summary: This one is the first of many stories of my adventures in my favorite Cartoons & Anime. (Anime are Cartoons) For Heroine of the Valley, whose stories with Sailor Moon and Ronin Warriors inspired me. I'm including the Seven Barian Emperors, even though Shark and Rio are 2 of them, and Alito & Girag aren't in these 4 episodes. I only own my character and her cards.
1. Chapter 1

**Alysa's Experience: Story 1: Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal**

 **by**

 **White Lego Ninja**

 **Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi, not mine. I only own this story, and the cards I use in this, which I created in Yu-Gi-Oh Card Maker.**

 **Author's Notes: This one is the first of about 7 or 8 stories where I join the Heroes from my favorite Cartoons and Anime. Shows which, I rather hate to admit they don't do anymore, but I think, NO! I KNOW they NEVER should have canceled!**

 **The cards I created in Yu-Gi-Oh Card Maker dot Net will be marked by * after their first appearances.**

 **These ones of mine might be longer than one chapter, just so everyone knows.**

 **Acknowledgements:**

 **Heroine of the Valley: I LOVE your stories: "GameGirl's Ronin Experience", and "GameGirl's Sailor Moon Experience"! This one is the first of many tributes, to you, as well as the cartoons I join in the Fun and Adventure of.**

 **Here goes nothing. *Cracks knuckles***

So there I was; bored out of my mind, missing the good old days, and wishing that Time Travel had been invented. That way I could go back and fix certain... mistakes in my past, and set my life right.

Though my headset was off, I kept it on. But thankfully, my Smartwatch was at full power, since I'd just finished recharging it. I laid back, closed my eyes, and quietly sang the Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal Season 2 theme to myself.

"Still together as one, 'cause divided we're none. Ready to go, we feel the flow."

Of course, I began to see stuff; My imagination, the apparent source of my being and power, creating images to calm me down.

 **# # #**

I found myself standing outside Heartland Tower in Heartland City. I feel something against my left wrist. I look down and see a wristband, with a deck of Duel Monsters cards in it.

"Wait a moment...?" I asked. So I looked down, and found a belt around my waist, and a strange device attached.

"Duel Disk part two, good. So my Duel Gazer should be..." I looked and found myself wering a white vest over a yellow tanktop, and a white miniskirt. I found my D-Gazer in the chest pocket of my vest.

"Oh good. Got it."

But before I could say any more, I was interrupted by a voice yelling: "Aw man! I'm so late!"

I looked to see a boy in white bottoms and a red vest running.

"Yuma?" I asked. Then I raced to catch him.

"Hey, Yuma!" I called out. Then I caught up to him and we ran side-by-side. "Hi. Alysa Aiday. I am a huge fan!"

"Yuma? Who is this girl?" asked a blue figure who appeared at the boy's side.

You'd think my shock would stop my legs from working. But, amazingly, I kept running. Though that didn't help the look on my face.

"No way! Astral! You are so awesome!"

"What is this, Awesome?" Astral asked.

"Awesome," Yuma said, "means you're really great, and make people laugh and stuff."

"So, where are we going, Yuma?" I asked.

"A friend of mine, Ray Shadows, was kidnapped by the Barians. We gotta save him."

"Oh yeah. I know this episode: The Search for Shadows," I said.

"Whoa. Episode?" Yuma asked, stopping. I stopped too, to catch my breath.

"I watch your show all the time on Netflix, using my Nintendo 3DS," I said.

"We are... characters in a TV show?" Astral asked, disappointment and sadness lining his face.

"In the world I come from, you are," I said. But then I smiled and said: "But I still like you and you guys rock!" As I said that last bit, I punched the air, and Yuma glimpsed my left arm.

"Astral, she's got a Duel Disk!"

"You are a Duelist?" Astral asked, eyes wide. I grinned.

"Thankfully, they make Duel Monsters cards in my world too. There's even a website where you can make your own unofficial cards too." Then I caught myself. "But don't we need to save Ray?"

So we raced to the ship to meet the others.

"Hey Yuma, who's your friend?" Bronk asked.

"Hi everyone!" I cheered. "I'm Alysa. Huge fan!"

 **(Skip quick explanation of my world, they sell Duel Monsters cards there, and how everyone from my world thinks they're, "Imaginary")**

"It is time," Astral said. With a wave of his arm, we all were beamed aboard the airship.

After we examined the cockpit and took our places, I gazed at Astral.

"Yuma? Alysa? One of you give the order," he said.

"Time's wai- waisting," said Orbital 7, the Tenjo family robot.

"Let me! Let me!" I cried. "I never get to be leader back home." So I took the helm and counted down. "5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Zero! Let's Rock, Roll, and Rule!"

And so the ship blasted off.

"Oh yeah! We're doing it!" Yuma cheered.

"On course for tar- target coordinance," Orbital said, stuttering slightly.

"Hey guys," Tori cheered, "I brought snacks!"

"Awesome! Grandma packed some Duel Fuel for me too!" Yuma cheered. I suddenly felt something in my belt around my waist. A McDonald's bag, with 2 boxes of 20 chicken McNuggets, 2 large fries, and 5 Breakfast Burritos.

"Who wants McBreakfast?!" I asked, cheering and holding up the bag.

"What is this; an adventure or a picnic?" Shark asked, sounding down on his luck as usual. He knows how to ruin the mood for everyone, doesn't he?

"Hmm... The alarms should go off, right about..." The alarms blared loudly. "Now!"

"Rio! What's going on?" Kite asked.

"Monsters on the Starboard side," she said.

Then a screen appeared on the left side of the room as well.

"They're on the Port side too," said Shark.

"They're all over," Bronk cried.

"Shark, Kite, let's do this!" Yuma called out.

"Don't forget me," Bronk cried.

"No way I'm sitting this one out," said Rio.

The Berserk Dragon roared at the left screen. I glared and drew my card. "You're mine, Dragon Zombie wannabe."

We went up to the top of the ship, and summoned our monsters.

 **Yuma:** "Number 39: Utopia!"

 **Shark:** "Number 32: Shark Drake!"

 **Kite:** "Appear, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!"

"Why not Neo Galaxy-Eyes?" I asked Kite. Then I summoned my little friend. "Come out and play, Angel Child!" *****

There appeared a smaller version of Dark Magician Girl, but what's blue on Dark Magician Girl is white on mine, what's pink on Dark Magician Girl is yellow on mine, and the hat is different.

 **The Attacks:**

 **Yuma:** "Rising Sun Slash!"

 **Shark:** "Deep Sea Destruction!"

 **Kite;** "Photon Stream of Destruction!"

 **Rio:** "Icickle Storm!"

 **Me:** "Moonbeam of Destiny!"

Together, we defeated the monsters. But something felt... wrong. As strong and rare as the monsters were that we faced, they should have posed a more dangerous threat.

"Master Ki- Kite!" Orbital called. "There's a mass- massive black hole, and we're heading straight fo- for it!"

"HOLD ON!" I screamed as the vortex pulled the airship in.

The world was spinning, my breath was being forcibly sucked from my lungs... The last thing I heard before blacking out was Yuma and Astral calling out to each other:

 **Yuma:** "ASTRAL!"

 **Astral:** "YUMA!"

Then, everything went black...

 **Author's End Notes: Sorry to end it here, anbd that I didn't mention Bronk's or Rio's monsters' names or attacks.**

 *** Angel Child: Level 3, Attack: 1,200, Defense: 900, Spellcaster, LIGHT, Effect: When this card is Normal or Special Summoned Successfully, add one White Mystical Warrior from your Deck to your hand.**

 **Hope everyone enjoyed, please Review,, and maybe suggest cares for me to use during the duel with Vector.**

 **Speaking of which: You all remember that they ended up in Sargasso via the Airship and Dimensional travel, right? That sort of leaves room for a Field Spell to be activated. Anyone who remembers the Original Ark, Season 4, should know what Field Spell Vector is going to use, along with a Barian Sphere Field.**

 **Cheers!**

 **White Lego Ninja**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alysa's Experience: Story 1: Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal**

 **by**

 **White Lego Ninja**

 **Man, I am so darn excited right now! Paid Employee with Cap & Co, got Yu-Gi-Oh Bonds Beyond Time movie on DVD, (and already trying to think up ideas for a Fun-Fiction Parody story of it, believe me or not,) and already trying to start my other "Alysa's Experience" stories, but can't decide which to do next.**

 **PM me and I'll gladly give you the list. Then you can help me decide which to do next.**

 **The bad news? The wristband on my Gear S2 watch keeps breaking, and my Galaxy Note 5 can't receive my Fan-Fiction library from my Note 3.**

 **So I like wearing my watch a little tighter. So what? So I can't update and listen to the latest chapters of my Favorite Authors'tories... until I figure out how to transfer my library to my Galaxy Note 5. Somebody please, PLEASE, tell me how I can make that dream a Reality!**

 **Part 2**

I groaned and opened my eyes. My head was spinning. Sitting up, I saw what looked like space all around me. But how could I breathe?

"Yuma?" I heard Astral calling from not far off. "Yuma? YUMA!"

Finally, Yuma began to stir. But my attention was diverted by the laughter of a hooded figure across the gap in front of me.

I got to my feet and took a look at him. Not that I needed an explanation. I knew who he had to be.

"Vector..." I whispered in a hiss.

Then I could hear other voices, coming from the... ships they appeared to be, on either side.

"My name is Dumon," said the Barian figure across from Shark.

"Mizar." said Kite to the Barian figure standing before him.

"What did you do with Ray?" Yuma demanded of Vector.

"Well here he is," said Vector. He gestured with his hand, and in a dazzling array of sparkles, Ray's body appeared, seeming to form from nothing.

"But I'm afraid," Vector continued, "he's... resting. Hahahaha!"

"Ray? No. Ray! Wake up!" Yuma cried.

"Yuma, wait!" I said. "Things aren't always as they seem."

"I said Ray's resting," Vector repeated, almost in a growl. "However, I failed to mention his rest will be... An Eternal one."

I had to quickly grab Yuma across the chest and restrain him.

"Yuma, listen," I said. "I am an aspiring Martial Artist, a Black-Stripe Green Belt. And as such, I advise you to listen! Things aren't always what they seem."

"I swear I'll crush you, Vector!" Yuma yelled.

Together,, Yuma, Shark, Kite, and the Barians activated their Duel Disks.

 **Shark and Dumon:** "Let's Duel!"

 **Kite and Mizar:** "Let's Duel!"

"You're going down!" Yuma called out to Vector.

 **Ok, fine. So maybe there's a few things I skipped over last chapter, and maybe a few I'm skipping this chapter. What do you expect when: You don't have the series on DVD, you have a membership with Anytime Fitness, Koncepts Karate lessons, and about the only time you get to work on Fan-Fiction is in the dead of night? No! In the dead of night, with NO way to easily remember what happens when.**

"You fool," Vector called after Yuma summoned Number 39: Utopia. "Sargasso the Different Dimension Battlefield activates!"

Yellow lightning shot down from the clouds, striking Yuma, Shark, and Kite.

"Guys? Do the words 'Field Spell' mean anything to you?" I asked, slightly bored.

"You XYZ Summoned. Just as I knew you would," Vector gloated.

"When a player has an XYZ monster on their field, Sargasso deals that player 500 Points of damage," explained Dumon.

"And there is more," added Mizar. "When the player who has an XYZ monster ends their turn-"

"That costs them another 500! I, for one, get the picture!" I shouted.

"You know this? How?" Mizar asked.

"Who are you?" Vector asked, a glower in his eyes behind his steel mask.

"My name's Alysa. I'm a Leo. I like Duel Monsters, Motorcycle Racing, Legos, and those baby dolls with the voicebox that cry," I explained, taking a stance in front of Yuma.

"Oh please!" Vector said, beginning to cackle crazily.

"Like we care about those silly toys of yours," added Mizar. That comment nearly set me off.

"Now you listen," Yuma shouted, pointing at Vector. "I don't care about your Field Spell! For what you did to Ray, I promise to make you pay!"

"Yuma, stay calm," Astral advised.

"ENOUGH!" Yuma cried. Then he pulled out a card. "I activate Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force! I use this card to rank up Utopia! Come on out, Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray V!"

Then Yuma made his move!

"Utopia Ray V" he called out. "Slice Masquerade with Spinning Blades of Destruction!"

And Utopia Ray V did just that. He sent his weapon spinning towards Vector's monster. The blast sent a huge wave of yellow flames up and into Vector's chest. Then there was only grey smoke.

But when the smoke cleared-

"Where'd Vector go?" Yuma asked.

"It is possible your attack sent Vector into another dimension," Astral lazily commented.

"Oh please," I said. "When he still has 1300 Life Points left?"

As if on cue, there came a groaning sound from where Ray was lying. But then it turned into a ruckus of crazed laughter.

"YUMA!" "Ray" called in a tone of voice like a doorbell.

"Ray? Are you okay?" Yuma asked, shaking slightly.

"I'm more than just 'Okay', Yuma," "Ray" answered.

"Wait for it..." I whispered. Then Ray started laughing again and Yuma gasped. "NOW!"

"GO BARIAN BATTLE MORPH!" cried the voice of Vector. And Ray's body began to transform. Now he was Vector, but a pair of wings, and an untidy stuck-up hair style now replaced his long dark cloak.

"Vector!" Yuma cried.

"What. Did. I. Warn. You. About. Earlier?" I asked, in a strained attempt to control my own anger.

"I activate the Trap; Vain Betrayer!" Vector called out. "I send five V cards in your deck to the Graveyard-"

"To regain 2500 Life points and send twenty-five of Yuma's cards to the Graveyard!" I snapped. "That's 100 Life Points for every card sent to Yuma's Graveyard!"

"He destroyed your deck!" Astral cried to Yuma. "You only have three cards left. When you go to draw a card, and you no longer can, you lose the duel."

"Girl! Alysa!" Vector called, raising his finger to me. "Tell me how you know what happened before I made my move!"

"A Ninja, even if only an aspiring one like me, NEVER talks! Especially to someone who she KNOWS is an Enemy!" I answered. Yuma fell to his knees, almost crying.

A look at; A crying rather than upbeat Yuma, a worried instead of wise Astral, and the, I imagine smiling face behind, Vector's mask.

I'd had enough! That did it!

"That's quite beyond enough of your tricks, Vector!" I called, stepping up to where Yuma had stood. "If you want to torture someone, you try torturing me! For Yuma, and Astral!"

 **Alysa LP: 4000**

 **Vector LP: 3800**

 **Alysa Deck: 41 Cards**

 **Vector and I:** "Let's Duel!"

 **To Be Continued...**

 **All right, fine. So I'm focusing on the Vector versus Yuma duel more, so I didn't get to the part where Vector uses the Field Spell or Barian Sphere Field I said last chapter that he would. Give an Aspiring, (and rather naturl,) Martial Artist/Fun-Fiction Authoress a break already!**

 **Rayel Kyrios and Trinity Angel: Here's chapter 2. Hope you enjoy it as much as the previous chapter. And please pay attention to the Author's Notes saying what's what about my phone and watch, won't you? It's all true you know. And how I wish it was just a nightmare...**

 **Cheers!**

 **White Lego Ninja**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alysa's Experience: Story 1: Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal**

 **by**

 **White Lego Ninja**

 **Author's Notes: SERIOUSLY HUGE THANK YOU to Rayel Kyrios and Trinity Angel for mentioning the Fan-Fiction dot net app to me! So maybe there's a couple of stories I didn't get transfered over to my Galaxy Note 5. (And sadly EmmyDisney17's Mystery Case Files stories: Mystery Case Files: The Fan-Fiction Adventure, and Mystery Case Files: Families Reunited at last" are two of them) But I got a working app and at least some, (though I'd rpefer most,) of my favorite stories and some of my own back!**

 **Rayel Kyrios and Trinity Angel: I will NEVER be able to thank you enough for helping me get a working app for my Galaxy Note 5 and getting my Favorite, and some of my very own, stories back!**

 **Here's where I take Yuma's place and start to kick Vector's evil Barian behind! E-N-J-O-Y!**

 **Part 3**

"I draw!" Vector called out. "I activate the Spell, Glorious Numbers! This spell revives a Number card from my Graveyard. Return to me, Number 104: Masquerade!"

"Then you draw a card thanks to your spell." I said.

"Answer me! How do you know this?!" Vector shouted.

"I watch the show on Netflix in my dimension! Happy now?!" I finally lost my temper.

 _"Alysa... Please, calm yourself."_

"Huh? Who's there?" Then I felt a warm feeling where my charm locket rested against my chest. A dazzling array of golden sparkles... and then there stood a white, glowing figure beside me. She might have been Kisara from Original Yu-Gi-Oh, butr she was glowing white, and had a gold left eye, like a ghost. Like... a _Female_ version of...

What the...?

"Astral?" I asked her gently.

"My name is Alkina," said the Spirit. "Call me... Astral's..."

"Inner Girl. That's what I call the feminine side." I said, smiling.

"Whatever's going on with you over there," said Vector, "I activate The Seal of Orichalcos, and a Barian Sphere Field!"

Red electricity crackled as a red ball formed around us, and a bright green circle surrounded Vector, Alkina, and I.

"And finally, I activate Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force! Now rise up, Chaos Number 104: Umbral Horror Masquerade!"

Vector's Chaos Number, along with the 500 Attack Point bonus from the Orichalcos. The stage had been set.

"Careful... Alysa, is it? My Number now has 3500 Attack Points! Hahahahahaha!" Vector gloated, his ruckus laughter ringing out yet again.

"The Orichalcos?" Astral asked. "I have never heard of that card before."

"Long story. I'll explain later." I replied. "Right now, we've got to take this demon down. I draw!"

"Alysa, let me help you," Alkina said. "The power of Zexal."

"Right. Let's show this, "Guy", what we girls can do!" I grinned and winked at Alkina.

"Victory is ours!" Alkina said.

"Oh please, this is the part where Yuma and Astral came in," Vector grumbled.

"GO ZEXAL MORPH!" Alkina aand I shouted. Then glowing bubbles of energy formed around us; Alkina's gold, mine white.

"Alkina, whoever you are; Astral's feminine side or not," Vector called out as our two orbs slammed into each other. "Do you really think you can be one with Alysa? How can you ever trust her?"

"Don't waste your breath!" I cried. "We don't fall for your tricks so easily." Then my clothes changed as the Zexal Morph took effect. I was now wearing what looked like a gold skirt over a white one piece swimsuit, and what looked like a gold version of the Dark Magician's shoulder armor. My Duel Disk was now like the Egyptian ones in season 5 of Original Arc of Yu-Gi-Oh.

"Well well, that's quite the outfit," said Vector. "But you still won't win. You can dress up any way you like, but it takes more than fashion sense to beat the power of Barian."

"You haven't seen anything yet," I said as my deck began glowing. "I activate Pot of Greed and Graceful Charity from my hand."

 _"Alysa, you know what you must do, don't you?"_ Alkina asked.

 **Alkina and I:** "Go Shining Draw!"

I had drawn five cards, but because of Graceful Charity, I had to discard two.

The cards I had drawn were: * Triplicate Triangle, Mage Power, Beast of Gilfer, Sargasso Lighthouse, and another Pot of Greed.

"I discard Beast of Gilfer and Sargasso Lighthouse to my Graveyard!" I called out as I placed them in the Graveyard slot on my Duel Disk.

"WHAT?! Sargasso Lighthouse?!" Vector cringed at the name of my discarded Spell Card.

Then I activated my second Pot of Greed and drew my next two cards: Angel Child and Moonlight Saber.

"I summon Angel Child!" I cried, sliding her into my Duel Disk. "When this card is summoned successfully, I can add White Mystical Warrior to my hand." I did so. "Now I sacrifice Angel Child to summon White Mystical Warroir!" I did that.

There tsood in front of us a girl who looked like Mana from the Original Arc, dressed in white, with yellow-blonde hair and glowing blue eyes.

 _"And because we sent Beast of Gilfer to the Graveyard, we weaken Umbral Horror Masquerade by 500 points!"_ Alkina called, as Vector watched his monster's strength go down to 3000.

"Nest I play Mage Power and Moonlight Saber!" *

"Whta good will those do you?" Vector scoffed.

"Moonlight Saber strengthens my LIGHT Spellcaster by 700, and if a DARK attribute Fiend gets destroyed, you take damage equal to that card's Attack Points. Mage Power strengthens any card equipped with it by 500 for every card in the Spell and Trap Zone."

My White Mystical Warrior's Attack Power soared from 1750 to a pounding 3450!

"3450 Attack Points, and an effect that deals me Attack Damage equal to my Umbral Horror Masquerade?!" Vector practically screamed, stepping backward hesitantly.

 **Alkina and I:** "Go, White Mystical Warrior! Destroy Umbral Horror Masquerade and finish this Duel! Moonlight Saber Destiny Slash!"

She took her saber, and slashed Umbral Horror Masquerade across his chest, then he exploded in a powerful burst of yellow flames. The flames engulfed Vector, and his wings were quickly burned away. He screamed as he was thrown backward, and tumbled to the edge of the ship... He just barely got his grip on the edge.

But suddenly, there came a rumbling, a shaking, and a powerful suction, almost like a giant vacuum had been turned on.

"What's going on?" Yuma asked.

"Now and then..." Vector huffed, "Black Holes appear in Sargasso... and things get sucked in... It's almost as if..."

"SHUT UP!" I yelled. "The Black Hole that brought us here was Sargasso getting hungry! This is Sargasso... to put it cleanly, taking a Bathroom break!"

"But the energy from your battle with Vector is also making Sargasso unstable!" called out Dumon, a rectangular screen appearing in front of me. "In a matter of moments, this dimension will be destroyed!" I turned to Yuma.

"Come on," I said,, holding out my hand. "Let's grab the others and go home."

"Yeah." he said, smiling as I helped him up. Yuma, Kite, Shark, Bronk, Rio, and I were quickly beamed back aboard the Airship. Then we blasted off for Heartland City again...

 **# # #**

After we had returned, we were all hungry. So Tori, Yuma, and I each broke open our food, and sat gathered in a circle. Alkina and I had broken our Zexal Bond.

"Thos cards you used were awesome, Alysa!" Yuma cheered.

"Well, when you go on that website I mentioned and make your own..."

"I am curious what became of Vector," Astral stated.

"If I ever see that Barian creep anywhere besides my Nightmares, it will always be too soon." I replied, punching my left palm with my right fist.

After we finished eating, we stood up and a mystic white portal appeared.

"Looks like I'm leaving..."

"Come back Soo- Soon!" Orbital called, making me smile. I turned to Yuma, Shark, and Kite.

"We won a huge battle today. And we're friends for life." I shook Kite and Shark's hands, and Yuma hugged me for all he was worth, crying.

"Alysa... I'll miss you," Tori said, before she started crying; Similar to how she cried when Tombo the Tomato Duelist and Yuma went their separate ways.

"Don't cry, Tori," I said, gently hugging her. "I'll try to come back again someday."

The group waved goodbye as I disappeared through the portal.

 **(Insert Observation Number here, because I don't know it myself)**

"This, 'Girl Power' Alysa spoke of is... quite strong."

 **Well, apparently I** _ **Could**_ **finish this story in the third chapter.**

 **White Mystical Warroir: Level 5, 1750 Attack, 1550 Defense, LIGHT Spellcaster, Effect: When this card is Summoned by Tributing Angel Child, this card cannot be destroyed by DARK attribute, or Fiend or Zombiee-Type monsters.**

 **Moonlight Saber: Equip Spell: Can only be equipped to a LIGHT Attribute, Warrior or Spellcaster. The equipped monster gains 900 Attack and Defense, and cannot be Destroyed by DARK monsters with equal or more Attack points. Your opponent takes the Battle Damage that you would have taken instead.**

 **Rayel Kyrios and Trinity Angel: Hah! I guess you were right; I DID finish it and made it just a Trilogy. (Three part story) I really hope you enjoyed it. And I'm looking forward to the next chapters of Hidden Past, and working together on our other stories.**

 **Cheers!**

 **White Lego Ninja**


End file.
